


Do You See What I See?

by Tortellini



Series: Comm*ssions [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Commission fic, Drama, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Prompt Fic, Requests, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Commission Fic)After becoming friends with the class clown Richie Tozier, Lark is convinced by him and some other kids to check out a local abandoned house for rather...unorthodox reasons.Oneshot/drabble





	Do You See What I See?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Up_Until_3am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_Until_3am/gifts).



The old Niebolt house towered above the children, dark and dangerous and unforgiving. And that's all they were too, come to think of it: mere children. Lark stood with her friends in a sort of subdued terror, looking up at it like this. She still didn't know exactly why they were doing this either. If it was up to her alone? She wouldn't be. But the constant look on Bill Denbrough's face, and the tension between everyone else--that was what they were doing this for. And it was a good enough cause. 

Stan Uris had been the one to bring up some people staying behind. In case anything happened, he had said nervously, looking from side to side.

Lark herself hadn't hesitated to raise her hand along with almost everyone else when she could. And yet it was just her luck that she was one of the four kids to go inside the house--Bill, Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier, and then her. She couldn't say anything against it or complain. All she could do was hope for the best. 

The inside of the house was almost scarier than the outside. No, she took that back; it definitely was. The four of them stuck close together. 

And Lark almost cried when she turned around and Eddie wasn't there. 

It seemed impossible! He had been right behind her just a few minutes ago. She had been walking behind Richie, with Bill in the front, and Eddie himself bringing up the rear. Wouldn't she have heard him if something had happened...? What would have happened though?

Surely all of this insane clown stuff wasn't actually real. Right? 

In front of them though, in the bigger room that the crying of a little girl had come from, Lark thought she heard something else. At that same moment, Richie had heard the same thing too. He had always been reckless, and before she or Bill could do anything, he ran into the other room farther along. 

"Richie! What are you doing? Wait!" Lark tried to grab the back of his shirt, but what he said next made her get a bad feeling. 

"Eds!"

Eddie wasn't in here. He was somewhere behind them. She followed him into the other room. 

"Richie, we have to get out of here--" 

The door slammed shut. Lark turned and tried to open it, but couldn't. They were trapped. 

"...oh my fuck." 

She turned around to what Richie was looking at, and almost screamed. 

The room was full of clowns. Plastic, porcelain, big, small. Smiling and evil. Mostly evil. 

All she knew was that she and Richie had to get out of there, out of that goddamn house, as soon as possible. Before it was too late. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request something (fandom, pairing/characters, smut/fluff, any other details); Commission requests to be commented or sent [here](https://mail.aol.com/webmail-std/en-us/suite#)  
> ; Any questions, feel free to send me a message too! Payments will be sent [here](https://www.paypal.me/mplojacono) for only $3, and will be arranged after I know the request.


End file.
